


Killer flying robot gains Earth following

by Creatively_Written



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Prime
Genre: I wanted to write megastar, M/M, MegaStar - Freeform, Satire, my teacher told me to write satire, this is the result
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 19:56:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18483286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creatively_Written/pseuds/Creatively_Written
Summary: I was supposed to write satire, but this came to me while looking for inspiration. I turned it in and lets hope I get an A





	Killer flying robot gains Earth following

**Author's Note:**

> transformers belongs to hasbro not me

Last week, it was revealed that aliens exist and a group of them have come to earth to flee a civil war that is plaguing their planet. From what information was given, Earth might be in danger. There was a large battle in a small town in california, killing two of the aliens. Both were apart of the decepticon faction, and were taken down ruthlessly by an autobot known as Bumblebee. There leader, Megatron, sent Earth leaders a message that any harboring of this being would lead to an attack of earth. Though there was a bit of a distraction with the bot standing next to him. The authorities have sent the video out to try and find this fugitive, but the attempt has backfired. The fugitive has changed his look, and there seems to be a cult following with this new bot. Most of his fans have been of the teenage girl verity, but has brought in more people with fanart and fanfiction. This has spread to outer space, causing Megatron to send another message.   
“It has come to my attention that some of your species has become obsessed with my second in   
Command. He is mine. He has pledged a total allegiance to ME. I own him in mind, body, and   
Spark. I will personally snuff out anyone who dares makes a claim on him.

‘Lord megatron why are you sitting in the dark?’

‘Starscream-Wha-WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE, I GAVE YOU A DIRECT ORDER TO STAY  
IN YOUR QUARTERS!’  
Well excuse me lord megatron, I was just worried that our dear commander was growing ill.

GET OUT YOU PATHETIC FOOL!

Are you recording this? Pathetic my leasie, getting worked up over some little squishies. I think  
It’s adorable in their attempts to please us.

THERE JUST FOCUSING ON YOU 

Is the mighty megatron jealous?

OF YOU, NEVER!  
The video cut out with Megatron and this new bot, Starscream, getting in a screaming match that may have ended in a physical brawl. This has only spurred this group on more, in accepting to fight Megatron or romanticising Megatron’s and Starscream’s relationship, and giving it the name MegaStar. So far Megatron hasn’t responded to the new outcry, but the U.S Government has issued a warning, “Do not try to fight the giant robots”. Other countries followed suit, even though this should be fairly obvious. They out gun us and are significantly bigger. One or two could easily wipe out all life on earth if they wanted. We should be focusing our search on the fugitive Bumblebee, and not angering Megatron or his army.


End file.
